Books and Games
by Deep Puddle
Summary: Had to reupload the story cause a part was cut off. Kaoru likes hikaru how does hikaru feel about kaoru generic summary. I will try to update every monday. slight hiatus sorry
1. Chapter 1

The moon light cast an angelic light upon his flawless features. His breath was deep and calm. He had a hand around my narrow hip, his delicate finger tips sending sweet shivers down my spine. I stare at him as he sleeps next to me. I am unable to fall asleep, like most nights due to how handsome he looks in the moonlight. I would never want to miss it for the world. Finally I feel sleep draw near and I know I must give into it. If I didn't sleep a little I wouldn't be able to functions and I would cause problems for him. My gorgeous other half. The person I live for, the person that completes me. I let my eye lids droop, the last thing I see before I fall into a deep slumber is him. And that is the only way I would like it.

I wake up to the morning sun shining down on his sleeping figure. The orangey pink colors blending together perfectly, making him more handsome than normal, if that was at all possible. We maybe twins but I always found him the beautiful twin. His mischievous smiles, his deep golden eyes, his stunning hair color and texture, everything about him is amazing and completely original. He was perfect in my eyes. Unfortunately for me he was perfect in the eyes as others as well.

The Host club, a place where my fantasies came true for a few minutes before they were interrupted by the annoying customers. It's a heavenly hell. I get to be so close to him but yet so far away, because as everyone knows it is just an act. And it will never be real. No matter how much I wish and how much I dream it won't come true. We are twins and that is that. It is taboo and frankly pretty disturbing in the eyes of many. But the customers want more and more. They want us, they want us together, they want me, and they want him.

He began to stir. I moved closer to him, preparing to smile as he wakes up. His eyes begin to flutter and slowly he begins to open is soft golden eyes, still in a daze from sleep.

"Good Morning Hikaru" I chime smiling at him, he smiled back. I could feel my face heat up a little. But from what I could feel, it wasn't too bad.

"Morning Kaoru" yawned Hikaru, he sat up and stretched. He at the moment he was shirtless, so his amazing toned chest looked unearthly as the morning light hit him. I sat up and got out of bed. He soon followed. I headed towards the bathroom, he the closet. I like to shower in the morning and at night. I like to wash the sleep of me and as well as the day. He showers at night.

"I'm going to take a shower now" I say looking over at him before heading into the luxurious bathroom. I turn on the water and begin to strip. My clothes falling to the floor before I pick them up and put them in the clothes hamper. I step into the warm water, letting the drops wash over my body. Making my icky sleep infested dirt flow down the drain.

--

We hopped in the limo, I let him go first. It is only polite. He slid over to the center of the long black seat I followed suit, sitting close to him. We buckled our seat belts and then he put an arm around my shoulder. A light blush began to make its way up to the surface of my cheeks. I tried to force it back down with little luck. I must remain natural; after all it is something that happens on a day to day basis.

"Eh Kaoru? I was wondering if you finished the script for today. Did you?" he asked turning to look over at me. I nodded and made a grab for my bag.

I unzip the top and pull out a large orange folder labeled 'scripts'. I pulled it open and pulled out the most resent script. I personally like to write them by hand and my handwriting isn't too horrendous.

"Oh I like this one" he said scanning over the script. I smiled at him. "Wanna practice now or at the club?"

"At the club is fine." I respond looking at him. Honestly I didn't wanna ruin my day with this bogus shit. He said okay and then pulled out a game boy. I smile and pull out a book and lean on him.

The rest of the car ride is silent except for the noises on his Legend of Zelda game.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into our homeroom and sat at my desk. We joked around until his _darling _Haruhi came in. He instantly left my side and moved over to her desk.

"Good morning Haruhi" He says with a smile on his face, a smile that _use_ to be reserved for me and me alone. I feel a tight knot form in my stomach, but I try my hardest to ignore it. To distract myself from the love birds next to me I pull out my book and began to read. This was my second time reading it, I personally love it. Hikaru gave it to me this past Christmas. Besides the fact that it was a gift from Hikaru it was actually a really good read.

"Hey kaoru" I looked over at the person calling me. It was Haruhi. I look over at the host clubs cross dresser and smile. "Yeah?" I respond, wanting nothing more than to go back to reading. Hikaru was sitting on her desk. Her hands dangerously close to his ass. I ignored it.

"Is something wrong" she asked. Why yes Haruhi there is.

"No there is nothing" I said lying through me teeth, a fake smile masking the truth. She looks at me, not truly believing me but letting the matter drop. One good thing she did. I turned back to my book. I was able to read 4 more pages before the bell rang and the teacher came in.

--

I walked into the library and proceeded to the history section. Hikaru had gone off to the host club with Haruhi and left me with the fun job of checking out some books for our history paper. What fun.

I walked the long halls of the library before coming across a few books that seemed like they could be helpful. I walked over to the checkout counter and handed the books to the librarian who scanned the books and typed some stuff into the computer. I looked around the walls of the library. They were a pale pink like pretty much the rest of the school, nothing particularly interesting on them, a poster here and there but besides that nothing. She handed me the books and I left.

I walked down the long hallway to the club room, attempting not to drop any of the books in hand. Up and down stairs I trotted along until I came to the 3rd floor music room. I balanced the books on one are then pulled one of the 2 great doors open. I walked in and over to _our_ couch and put the books on the floor next to the couch. Hikaru at the moment was over with Haruhi at her usual table. The club seemed slow today, only a few customers. Seeing as didn't have any customers at the moment, I laid back and closed my eyes; I was very tired today, more than normal.

I soon feel asleep.

--

I woke up by small hands shaking my shoulders. It was Honey. He was on my lap, his big brown eyes looking up into my hazy golden ones.

"Kao-Chan it's time to go. Club time is over." He said, Mori was right behind him looking down at the small boy. His gaze was soft.

"Okay honey, thanks for waking me" I smiled, still partly asleep. He in turn smiled at me and hopped off of my lap. He then waited for Mori to place him on his shoulders.

"Come on Takashi lets go home. I want more cake." He chimed. Mori nodded and began walking out of the room.

"BYE KAO-CHAN, BYE HIKA-CHAN!" He yelled as he and Mori left the room. I glanced to the other side of the room, Hikaru was still at Haruhi's table but now he was back to playing his game again. This time the music sounded like the music you heard when you were battling someone in Pokémon.

"Are you ready to go home Hikaru?" I asked standing up from the couch. He grunted which I took as a yes. I gathered the books and walked over to the door. He soon followed still playing his game. He passed me a key and I locked the door. He went out first and I followed suit.

--

10 minutes passed before our driver arrived at the school. I got in first and put the books on the seat next to me. He got in and saved his game. He put his game boy in his bag and leaned on my shoulder. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"I beat the elite four today." He said, his eyes closed.

"I see." I said taking in his beauty. He yawned and smiled lightly.

"I am so tired right now. I'm eating dinner then going right to bed when we get home." He said nuzzling into my shoulder.

"No you aren't" I said, and began to play with his hair. "You are going to stay up and help me look up stuff for our History paper."

"But kaoru!" he whined. "It's due in two weeks! We can start it tomorrow."

I hate to see him whine so I reasoned with him and said that we could start tomorrow but no later than that. He smiled lightly before becoming silent all together. The rest of the way home was spent in silence.


End file.
